Children of the Slayers
by Skafe
Summary: 20 years after the tournament, the children of the slayers come to Fairy tail, but Keel Dragneel and Haruna Redfox,are special. Not human, not slayers, they are Dragon-apes! How will they live to their fathers's image and cope with their hybrid nature? Will they fit in, or be treated as mutants? read to find out! OC-centered, main pairings mentioned.


**Summary**

**20 years after the events of Tournament, the children of the Natsu and Gajeel enter the great guild known as Fairy tail. But soon they will realize being the descendent of a dragon slayer has its... issues. Not really humans but not really dragons, strange hybrids with stranger powers. how will Keel Dragneel and Haruna Redfox cope with being the only Dragon-apes in existence? Will they become as legendary as their parent? Will they live a normal life? Or will they be reject by everyone?OC centered, main pairings mentioned. Rated T for swearing.**

* * *

Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy pushed the guild's door and entered the ever so noisy Guild. No sooner had they stepped in that the sound of heated conversations, the thud of drinks dropped on the tables, the laughter of the more vociferous guild members all stopped.

The pregnant silence enveloped the tavern until one lone and melodious voice broke it. "Gajeel-kun!" cried out the young blunette known as Levy, or Gajeel's girlfriend. She almost fell of the stool she was sitting on, next to the bar. She quickly held Lucy's shoulder, who was reading a book next to her, and violently shook her.

The blonde mage finally took her eyes out of the ever so interesting book (it was about a girl who could turn into a dragon and lived in place called the Hold.) and laid her eys on the frantic blunette. She looked at what the solid script mage was pointed at.

"Natsu?" She almost whispered, not believing her eyes. Her heart stopped when he grinned at her, as if he had never left. While she saw ,on the corner of her eye, Levy run and jump into the iron dragon slayer's arms, and the rest of the guild greet Wendy and the exceed, she felt as if she and Natsu were the only ones in the place. They walked over to one another.

They stopped only an inch from one another's face, their eyes burning with the intensity. She then slapped him on the cheek, thus breaking the mood. Natsu yelped. "What the hell was that for!" He whined.

"That's for leaving without saying goodbye,for not letting come with you and for not giving any sign of life for two whole years!" She said. She then pulled him to her and crashed her lips on his. He stopped the kiss a while later, grinning like a cat and puzzled at the same time. "And that's for...?"

"That's for coming back in one piece... aaaand because a woman has needs you know?" She said pouting. After all, two years without kissing or anything was waaaay too long.

Natsu chuckled. "You're weird Luce." He slid his hands around her waist and and the back of her head. "But that's what I love about you." He leaned in and hungrily kissed her, slipping his tongue in her mouth.

"Get a room Salamander." Shouted Gajeel, panting from the minute long kiss he was sharing with Levy.

"What a hypocrite." Said an half naked Gray. Cana only laughed and pointed out his lack of clothing. "You're the one to talk, stripper!"

He looked at himself and cursed. He pulled on his clothes and pretended that nothing had happened. But in this short time the two couples had disappeared.

"Huh? Where did they go?" wondered Gray out loud. Mirajane giggled. "They went to get a room of course!"

Gray rolled his eyes. Those people really were hopeless.

* * *

Lucy fell back on the bed, panting heavily. Natsu crept up to cuddle her. They were in Lucy's bedroom and hadn't wasted any time to catch up on the two years.

A woman has needs after all!

She giggled and urged him to stop nibbling the lobe of her ear. "Don't... Stop... I said STOP!" He let go off her, letting out an _Aye sir _at the same time. She sighed. Sometimes she just couldn't remember why she was in love with such a doofus. She then thought at what they were doing and shuddered with pleasure.

Oh yeah, that's why.

… there were other reasons of course, don't get her wrong!... But her brain was too foggy to think of another reason.

She pulled him back close to her and sighed in content when she rested her cheeks on his bare abs. "So?" She said, looking at hims in the eyes.

They were gleaming with excitement. "We found them!" He said.

[insert line here.]

Natsu passed the whole afternoon telling how they had found the missing dragons, how they had been with them for a year, how they had trained with the mythical creatures. How they had mastered new abilities, and other aspects of their heritage as dragon slayers. Natsu particularly hesitated on a certain point.

"Um, there's also a detail Igneel really insisted about." he said, uncertainly. "What is it?" asked Lucy. She frowned, Natsu really seemed uneasy, it was the first time since he came.

"...He told me not to take a mage as a mate, either a dragon slayer of a normal human." he said, not looking at her in the eyes. She opened wide her eye? "W-why!" She spurted out, a bit worried that Natsu would take the fire dragon's advice.

"He said that if we have a child-" Lucy blushed brightly, the thought of having children with Natsu was embarrassing. "-He or she would be different..." Lucy squinted her eyes. "As in?"

Her scratched his head and sighed. "He wouldn't be human..."

….

….

….

"WHAAAT!" Screeched out Lucy.

Natsu explained quickly that as a lost magic, dragon slayer magic altered a humans body, allowing him to even take the form of a dragon. (but only expert slayer could achieve the full transformation.) But if the altered genes of a slayer were combined with the particular genes of a mage, it would result in something... original.

"... So if I get this straight, our child (she blushed again) will be a hybrid, half human half dragon?" Summed up Lucy. Natsu nodded. "But will he look human?" She asked.

"Most of the time..." Answered Natsu with a small voice. They both remained silent. Eventually Natsu got up from the bed, and picked his scattered clothes.

"Hey, hey! Where do you think you're going?" Said Lucy, she got up from the bed, quickly putting on a shirt. "I can't do this to you Luce, I just-" As sharp pain in his lower-body stopped him from finishing. The celestial mage had Lucy Kicked him in the jewel!

He groaned and crouched in pain. Lucy loomed over his body, exuding a deadly aura. "Now listen here Natsu Dragneel! There is no way in hell I'm letting you just because a fucked dragon told you not to have kids with me. I don't care what our children would look like, I don't care if it will be hard. You know why? Because I know I'll have you to support me." She said, becoming calm again on the last few words.

Natsu got back up straight and gave a lopsided grin to her. That woman really was stubborn. He held her by her shoulders and dug his stare into her hazel brown eye. "Are you sure? Once it's done, we won't be able to turn back. All the pain and suffering they might endure in their life will be our fault. Are you sure you want that burden?"

She thought for a second then smiled "I made my choice the minute you said you love me, stupid."She pulled him into a warm embrace. "Weirdo." Whispered Natsu in her ear.

* * *

"... And that's pretty much it." finished Gajeel. Levy wrote the last sentence on a notebook and looked at the dragon slayer. Her expression gave nothing of her emotions. "So?" She said while shrugging.

The dragon slayer's jaw dropped at the blunette lack of crying screaming, sobbing, etc. He had thought knowing their child would become a freakish hybrid would break her. But surprisingly it didn't.

Levy noticed his astonished look and smirked. "Unlike you, I saw this coming a long time ago, you know?" she said, obviously proud to surprise her boyfriend. "When you think about it, it's almost logical when you consider the nature of dragon slayer magic. So being the bookworm that you know and love I did some research. And I came up with this." While talking nonchalantly, she got up from her desk chair and went to pick a seemingly random book.

She brought in front of Gajeel's face and opened it. Inside the book weren't pages, but two collars. Gajeel frowned and then raised an eyebrow at the the blunette. "What the fuck is that?" he asked.

"Magic collars, normally they should be able to seal the hybrid nature of our children." She beamed , proud of herself. Gajeel on the other hand was still a bit skeptical. "This won't cut the link between them and magic right? Because a dragon without magic is a dead one." Levy's smile became smaller. "No, but it means that the seal isn't complete, if they force it, one of their hybrid limbs could appear."

Gajeel crossed his arms. "Force it? That means they can't breach the seal for long, right? So they'll be normal most of the time?" Levy nodded. "then we have nothing to worry about!" He said, lifting Levy up and twirling her around. They laughed a carefree laugh.

...And who could blame them? They couldn't guess the events to come...

* * *

**_Thank you for reading this story! _**

_**The idea for this fic came to me as I was reading a manga called Buster Keel. This manga had such a Fairy tail feeling to it that I wondered "is it Natsu's son?" and thus Keel Dragneel and Haruna Redfox were born!**_

_**This isn't a cross over fic because 1) they are OCs not just copies. 2) they aren't any Buster Keel fics yet.**_

_**I'll post a bio for Haruna and Keel on my profile, this way you'll get to know them better. there will be other OCs but they'll be more or less clones of their parents.**_

_**Ps: Feel free to ask me anything about the fic, I'll do my best to answer your questions!**_

_**Don't forget to review! **_


End file.
